


HaruTake

by citrussunscreen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Kisses. HaruTake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proximity

**Title:** Proximity  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction - Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~1,400  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #4 – our distance and that person ****  
Disclaimer: This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event  


“Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home?” Haruma asked Takeru for the nth time that night.

Takeru gives Haruma a weird look, “yeah, I don’t live that far, I’ll be fine by myself”

“Really?” Haruma questions, a little naggy as he looks doubtfully at the shorter actor, “what if you walk too quickly and then fall over because of a painful stitch in your stomach…since you ate so much just before…”

“Haruma”, Takeru stops in his tracks and looks at the taller, “Haruma, you’re acting strange today”, Takeru placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, “are you feeling okay?” Haruma never really was so persistent about walking Takeru home. It was strange to Takeru’s ears.

“Like, what if you suddenly get attacked by a stalker? By a pervert?” Haruma waved his hands around, trying to find a viable excuse to walk Takeru home.

Takeru was a little taken aback by Haruma’s comment, of course, there was always that possibility…but…”but I always walk home like this…you should know, I do it every time we meet up”, Takeru was just about to start walking off again when he realised there was something else he needed to say, “and it’s not like I need you to protect me, I’m a guy too you know?”

“Take-chan~” Haruma called, “that’s not really what I meant”, well, he did mean it a little in that way, but it didn’t make up the main point of his reasoning, “Takeru~ I’ll just walk you home and then go straight back to my place okay?”

“No”, Takeru shook his head, “Haruma, you’re filming tomorrow, you should get home as fast as possible.”

“Takeru, just this once?” Haruma almost pleaded.

“Haruma, why?” Takeru was still puzzled over why Haruma wanted to walk him home, “is there something you want to talk about?”

“Um, yes?” Haruma smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head a little.

“Liar”, Takeru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets., “well nothing of immediate importance anyway, right?”

Haruma sighed, deflated, he wondered how else to convince the other.

“I know I’m totally irresistible”, Takeru joked with a smile, “to the point where you can’t but want to spend more time with me”, Takeru lightly punched the taller man’s shoulders, “but I know you have a full day tomorrow, I shouldn’t keep you up any later.”

“Takeru~”

“I’ll text you when I get home safely okay? Don’t worry~” Takeru smiled and waved his phone, “make sure you get home safely too.” With that, Takeru continued walking home.

It was only a couple of minutes after he had split ways with Haruma when Takeru noticed that there was someone following him. Paranoid, Takeru kept looking behind him, trying to catch a better glimpse of whoever it was following him. Subconsciously, Takeru’s grip on his phone tightened; it provided a small sense of security for him. What if Haruma was right about being stalked? Taking a deep breath, Takeru’s footsteps quickened in the dark night. And even when he no longer noticed the presence, his footsteps were still quick all the way till he reached the door of his house.

Takeru opens the door to his living quarters when suddenly someone pushes right by him into his own house. Stunned, Takeru looks at the figure who had busily pushed into his own house.

“Haruma?” Takeru looked at the taller boy with wide eyes and a very confused expression, “wha-what?”

“Takeru”, Haruma smiles as he closed the door shut behind him and takes off his shoes, “sorry for intruding”, he mutters as he walks into Takeru’s house, “Takeru, didn’t I tell you that it’s dangerous to walk home late at night?” Haruma turns around to look at the older Amuse member, as though he had just proved to the other how easy it was for someone to break into his house, “you might just get mugged.”

“The only person who’d do that is you!” Takeru playfully threw a slipper at Haruma before pulling the boy back, preventing Haruma from going further inside his house, “what are you doing?”

Haruma gave Takeru a confused look before pointing down the small hallway of Takeru’s living quarters, “going in?”

“Haruma!” Takeru stressed, “why did you stalk me home like that!?” He wasn’t going to tell Haruma that he was worried about Haruma walking around so late at night. He wasn’t going to tell Haruma that he had felt that someone was following him home and that he had felt creeped out by that, but felt a lot better when he noticed that the presence wasn’t there…

“Wow”, Haruma raised his hands as though to prove that he was innocent, “I was not stalking, I just followed you home, just in case something happened.”

“Like you pushing your way into my house?” Takeru raised an eyebrow before he crossed his arms, “good kids don’t lie, spill the beans already.”

“I’m not a kid”, Haruma stated, unhappy.

“Neither am I”, Takeru sighed, “look, if you’re not going to say anything, I’m going to kick you out of here right now”

Haruma merely rolled his eyes, he knew that it was almost impossible for Takeru to kick him out, he just didn’t have the strength. But nothing good came out of angering Takeru. So Haruma compromised, “so if I tell you you’ll let me go inside?”

There was something suspicious about Haruma. Takeru knew this for a fact. Before Takeru could even think about what his opinion was, Haruma had already started talking.

“I just wanted to visit your place”, Haruma stated honestly, “you never let me go to your place, always telling me it’s too messy for me to step inside…”

With those simple lines, Takeru could understand why Haruma had followed him home. He was just overly curious. Takeru took a glance into his house before he continued to stare at the younger man.

“Takeru~” Haruma whined a little, pouting, “we’re close right?” Haruma lightly shook the other’s shoulders, as though by doing so, Takeru would understand what he was trying to say, “I know you let other people come to your place…so why not me?”

Biting his bottom lip, Takeru’s cheeks immediately flushed with embarrassment. Haruma’s words really made it sound as though Haruma really were a stalker, “Haruma…”

“Take-chan!” Haruma gripped Takeru’s shoulders tightly, “why is it just me?”

“Haruma…” Takeru says again, this time his voice a little firmer.

“Ryu-kun comes here, I know it”, Haruma’s expression contorted into disappointment, “Takeru, I’m a precious friend too, aren’t I?”

“That’s not it, Haruma.” Takeru sighs when Haruma weakly removes his hands from Takeru’s shoulders. A little nervous, Takeru grabs onto the other’s hands, he wants to reassure the other, “you are precious to me too.”

Haruma looks at Takeru with a little disbelief, a little doubt, “then why?”

Takeru takes his hands back and looks down, he lightly scratches the back of his head and stares at the floor, grinning a little awkwardly, “it’s embarrassing.”

“What?” Haruma asks quietly as he tries to think of reasons as to what could be so embarrassing between two such close friends.

Hesitantly, Takeru glanced up to see Haruma’s expression, he wasn’t surprised by the confused look, “well”, Takeru began, “my place is so messy, it’s totally degrading if someone who is as neat as you comes…”

“I could simply help you clean”, Haruma responded, a little soul-lessly, dejected that their friendship couldn’t even overcome such a reasoning that put too much of a distance between the two.

“Haruma!” Takeru looked up with annoyance at the taller actor, “stop interrupting me”, the thought of Haruma helping him clean was mortifying.

“Sorry”, Haruma dropped his head.

Pressing his lips together, Takeru sighed before he started talking again, “the thing is, to me, you’re not a precious friend, you’re a precious person to me”

“I am?” Haruma sounded surprised.

“You are”, Takeru nodded before he averted his eyes so that he was looking at the wall, “that’s why, it’s embarrassing for me if you see how messy this place is, and I don’t have the time to constantly clean after my naturally lazy self…and if you helped me clean, I think I’d die of embarrassment.”

“Takeru”, Haruma suddenly lifted his head so that he was no longer looking at his feet, but at the other instead, “do you like me?”

“What?” Takeru looked at Haruma with shock, “I…”

“Because I like you”, Haruma stated with confidence as he gently held the other’s hands, “I really, really like you.” Slowly, but without hesitance, Haruma lifted Takeru’s hand and gently placed his lips on the back of the other’s hand.


	2. Yukata

**Title:** Yukata  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real People  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~1,000  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #19 – red **  
Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event~  
**A/N:** Eh, procrastinating from studying…leads to this.

“Hey Takeru~” Haruma suddenly stopped in his steps and pointed towards a sign that was a couple of metres away from him.

“Hm?” Takeru looked towards to where Haruma was pointing, “massage?”

“Do you want to go?” Haruma asked excitedly, “let’s go yeah!?”

“But the onsen…” Takeru pointed to the other direction, the onsen was so close, couldn’t they go to the onsen first? Didn’t they decide they’d go to the onsen first during their rare break?

“The onsen can wait!” Haruma grinned happily and took Takeru by the hand and dragged the shorter man towards the massage, “the onsen is open 24/7, the massage probably isn’t, so let’s go get the massage first!”

Helplessly, Takeru followed a long, looking sulkily as the distance between him and the onsen became further and further. But as soon as he turned around to face the massage parlour, his sourness left him, a massage sounded nice too.

“Ne~ Take-chan, which deal should we go with?” Haruma asked as he scrutinized all the deals that were available and tried to work out which would be the best deal.

Takeru was about to ask the receptionist which deal would be best for the two when he realised that the receptionists were busy cooing over them, obviously recognising them as actors. However Takeru grew a little suspicious when they started giggling and pointing, covering their cheeks. Looking at Haruma, Takeru wondered if there was something embarrassing about the other, and then he noticed that they were still holding hands. As naturally as possible, he shook off Haruma’s hand and then hastily asked the receptionist with an embarrassed smile, “could you recommend us the best massage deal here?”

Albeit shyly, the receptionists kept glancing at the two and smiling before one of them finally spoke, “there’s only one deal available today…”

“Oh?” Haruma blinked and nodded with understanding, “then we’ll take that deal”, he looked over at his partner and gave him a big smile, “right, Takeru?”

“Hm? Sure”, Takeru nodded and placed his hands inside his pockets nonchalantly, as though anything was good for him.

“We’ll put the bill on your tab”, the receptionist told Haruma and Takeru with a slightly louder voice, “you can pay when you return the keys to your room when you check out.”

Nodding, Haruma and Takeru went off to go change. It did not take long for them to realise what kind of massage package they had purchased.

“This”, Takeru twirled around a little and looked at himself before looking at Haruma.

“It looks nice on you”, Haruma nodded in approval, giving the other a thumbs up.

Nodding, Takeru seemed to agree, “this is a couple package isn’t it?”

“Looks like it”, Haruma smiled and placed an arm around Takeru’s shoulders, “we look like one, don’t we?”

“Stop kidding around”, Takeru pushed Haruma’s arm off his shoulder, “we need to quickly go get the massage and then go into the onsen remember?”

Sighing, Haruma resulted to just tugging on Takeru’s yukata randomly, “you know, Take-chan, pink really suits you well.”

“Hm?” Takeru looked at Haruma queerly and lifted his arms to show Haruma the yukata, “isn’t this red?”

“What?” Haruma looked at Takeru dumbfounded. There was no way anyone could mistake that bright fluffy colour as anything but pink. How could Takeru see it as red? Blasphemy. Haruma lifts the fabric of Takeru’s yukata closer to his eyes, “this is clearly pink, Takeru.”

“No way”, Takeru frowns, “it’s so red, Haruma, can’t you tell?” He reached out to place a hand on the taller actor’s shoulders in worry.

Haruma placed his own hand on top of Takeru’s hand, he was the one that was immensely worried for the other, “Takeru, even though this place is dimly lit, I can’t believe you can’t tell the difference between pink and red…” Haruma looked at the other with a serious expression, “have you checked your eyes recently?”

“Seriously”, Takeru stared harder at his yukata, “it’s totally red.”

If Haruma could even think about facepalming, he would facepalm himself, “Takeru, what colour is this?” Haruma pointed to the sleeve of his own yukata.

“Blue”, Takeru answered immediately, “my eyes are fine, Haruma, I’m sure it’s yours that are problematic.”

Haruma wanted to do a facepalm, but instead he grabbed Takeru’s arm and rolled up the other’s sleeve and brought it up to his mouth. Haruma nibbled on Takeru’s skin, about a good 6-7 centimetres below Takeru’s wrist.

“What are you doing?” Takeru asked Haruma without taking his arm back, “is this some new form of sadism?”

Looking up with surprise at Takeru, Haruma gave the other a smile before he lifted Takeru’s arm up and showed the other a splotch, “what colour is this?”

“You gave me a hickey…” Takeru’s eye twitched.

“What colour is it?” Haruma smiled, “it’s red, isn’t it?”

“What?” Takeru looked confused as he could only concentrate on the hickey on his arm.

“It’s a different colour to the yukata you’re wearing”, Haruma had to prompt Takeru.

“Eh?” Takeru looked at his yukata and then at the hickey, to him, the colour looked the same. But that was not the problem anymore, the problem is that he had a huge and prominent hickey glaring from his arm.

As though Haruma could read Takeru’s thoughts, he suggested, “you know you could just cover it up when you really need to…”

“That’s such a hassle though”, Takeru complained, sighing as he glanced at Haruma, trying to read the other’s expression.

“What?” Haruma blinked as he noticed Takeru’s scrutinizing gaze, “do you want to give me a hickey too?” Haruma smiled brightly, leaned forward and pointed to his own neck.

Flustered, Takeru pushed Haruma’s face out of his personal space, “of course not!”

“Mah~” Haruma laughed and pointed towards Takeru’s pink dusted cheeks, “now your cheeks are the same colour as your yukata.”

Takeru immediately covered his cheeks and turned around to walk out of the changing room and into the massage room muttering, “the yukata is definitely red and not pink.”


	3. Hair

**Title:** Hair  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction - Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~680  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #12 – in a good mood **  
Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” Takeru asks as he holds open his door for a drenched Haruma.

“Eh?” Haruma picked at his wet hair a little, “well, just a towel would be fine…really.”

Takeru pulled Haruma in quickly and then led him to the bathroom, pushing him in, ignoring the fact that Haruma did not agree to having someone else wash his hair.

A little confused, Haruma merely shrugged his shoulders and let the older Japanese actor wash his hair. Sitting in the bathtub and letting someone gently massage your scalp was a rather unfamiliar feeling for Miura Haruma. But after a while of soft massaging and rinsing with warm water, Haruma found that he could get use to someone washing his hair every day. Though as Haruma thought about it, the problem would be finding someone who would be willing to wash his hair every day.

“Take-chan”, Haruma suddenly called out the other’s name, catching his attention, “do you wash people’s hair frequently?”

“Hm?” Takeru’s fingers stopped massaging for a second before he started again, “no, I don’t, why?”

“Nothing, just wondering”, Haruma mumbled. There was no way he could ask if the other would be willing to pamper him every day by washing his hair…not that he thought about it.

“Okay, well I’m done now”, Takeru told the other as he went to go grab a towel to dry Haruma’s hair, “actually, Haruma, your hair is kind of long”, Takeru ran his fingers through Haruma’s damp hair, his eyes following from the roots to the tip of the hair.

“Is it?” Haruma turns around to look at Takeru and picks at his hair. He takes a look at his reflection in the mirror and notices that his hair does look a little longer than what he had hoped.

“Should I cut it for you?” Takeru proposes to the younger.

Haruma looks a little hesitantly at Takeru, but when he notices that Takeru was wearing a anticipating and terribly cheerful expression, Haruma found that he could not refuse and agreed to Takeru’s proposition with a light hearted tone,  “sure, go ahead. I’ll be honoured to have Takeru-sama cut my hair.”

When Haruma watched Takeru take out scissors especially for cutting hair, he briefly wondered if Takeru cut his own hair, but his answer was answered without him even having to ask.

“My mother bought these over the other day, she wanted to cut my hair, but never got around to it, I guess I can cut yours before this pair is returned to her”, Takeru explained to Haruma

“Wait, Takeru, do you even know how to cut hair?” Haruma felt uneasy again and decided to ask despite the unbreakable smile on Takeru’s lips.

“Hm~” Takeru sniped the air a couple of times with the scissors, “I don’t really, but I guess so long as I’m feeling all bright and chirpy, it’ll turn out fine!”

Haruma mentally groaned, he did not have a good feeling about this, “what do you mean it’ll turn out fine so long as you’re feeling happy? Is this really going to be ok?”

“Don’t worry”, Takeru placed a hand on Haruma’s shoulder for reassurance, “my mother use to cut my hair like that, I’m sure it’ll turn out fine!”

Stilll feeling uneasy, Haruma closed his eyes, he decided he’ll just look when Takeru is done, for now, he’ll just not think about it and focus on the way careful fingers tug at his hair and the sound of the snipping scissors.

When Takeru was done cutting, Haruma immediately looked towards the older man, he was a little relieved when Takeru gave him a proud and joyous smile. Takeru’s smile forced Haruma to return the smile just as brightly, however when Haruma looked into the mirror, he found it hard to keep his smile up. But seeing the great mood Takeru is in, Haruma decides to not tell the other that he was totally going to go to a hairdresser the next day, and instead he pecks the other on the forehead in appreciation.

 


	4. Onsen

**Title:** Onsen  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction - Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~360  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #01 – Look over here **  
Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event

They’re sitting side by side silently, relishing in the feel of the hot onsen soaking into their skin and turning them wrinkly.

Takeru closes his eyes and drowns out the soft murmurings of other people who were sharing the onsen with them. He feels a tug on his arm and he opens his eyes lazily, his attention immediately rolling over to Haruma.

“Hm?”

“Look”, Haruma whispers and motions his head towards the direction he wants the older to look.

“What?” Takeru asks blandly, “I don’t see what’s so interesting there”

Haruma tugs Takeru’s arm a little harder for emphasis, “can’t you see those abs?”

“Ah, yeah”, Takeru takes a glimpse at Haruma, wondering if the heat was getting to the other’s head.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to have such a great body?” Haruma asked, sighing a little as he admired the guy with the toned body from afar.

Takeru shifts a little, “I’m sure you can work on it”, and he closes his eyes again when Haruma does not answer him.

A couple of minutes later, Haruma is tugging at Takeru’s arm again, trying to grab the other’s attention.

“Haruma?” Takeru asks tiredly with a yawn, not that he was going to fall asleep in the onsen.

“Look at him”, Haruma’s eyes widen at the sight of another well toned guy.

“What about him?” Takeru asks but already knows the answer to.

“His muscles really are something”, Haruma says wishfully.

And Takeru closes his eyes again, wanting to just sink lower into the onsen and relax.

Another couple of minutes and Haruma is once again tugging at Takeru’s arms.

Grimacing, Takeru opens his eyes and looks where Haruma wants him to look. He smiles tiredly as he listens to Haruma’s admiration and wish for nice toned muscles.

“Hey Haruma”, Takeru taps the other’s shoulders, “look over here”

Haruma turns his attention from staring at muscular bodies to look at Takeru.

Takeru leans in to place a peck on the other’s cheek before he leans in more to whisper in the other’s ear, “really, I think you’re fine the way you are.”

And Haruma stays peaceful for the rest of the soak in the onsen.


	5. Supplements

**Title:** Supplements  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction - Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~475  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #28 – Wada Calcium CD3 **  
Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event

“Haruma!” Takeru called out as he tried to clean up his bookshelf, sorting out books is a hard job.

“Hm?” Haruma popped his head into Takeru’s room, “do you need help with something else?”

“Ah, no”, Takeru turned around and smiled cheerily, “just, are we having nabe tonight?”

Haruma nodded his head like a small child and Takeru couldn’t help but find it cute.

“Can you clean up the kitchen then? So that we can efficiently make nabe tonight?” Takeru suggested before he gestured towards his bookshelf, “I’m still shuffling through all this.”

“Ah, sure”, Haruma smiled before he headed into the kitchen.

It had only been a couple of weeks since Takeru had moved into his new apartment, and though not everything had been taken out of their cardboard boxes and settled into the apartment, the new living quarters was already quite messy, nothing was in order. And it was Haruma’s suggestion to take half a day of break to try and tidy up the place.

As Haruma began cleaning up the kitchen, he meticulously started sorting out the assortment of ingredients into separate categories, he eventually reached the medical shelf and he stared at the amount of vitamins and supplements standing on the shelf in a disorderly jumble.

Sighing, Haruma rolled up his sleeves and began sorting, that is until he reached a certain bottle.

“Wada Calcium CD3?” Haruma asked himself before he chuckled, knowing exactly what that bottle of supplements was doing on Takeru’s shelf of vitamins.

“Takeru-san~”, Haruma called out with a sing song voice as he walked out of the kitchen to look for the older actor.

“Ah? What is it, Haruma?” Takeru stood up and turned away from his messy bookshelf to see Haruma rattling a bottle of vitamins in his hands.

“Is this what I think it is?” Haruma smiled brightly.

“Eh?” Takeru quickly dove and grabbed the bottle out of the taller one’s hands, “it isn’t, you’re mistaken!”

“Ah, really?” Haruma raised an eyebrow, “I swore I’ve seen them at my grandparent’s place, these calcium supplements.”

“Oh, um, you know, they’re for kids, for when they come over, just in case they need it, it’s not like I got this for myself, really…” Takeru continued to ramble and trying to find an excuse to explain himself.

Haruma lost himself in Takeru’s explanation half way through, the other just didn’t speak too clearly sometimes.

“Just own up already!~” Haruma laughs, “you bought the Wada Calcium CD3 in hopes that you’d grow taller, right?”

Takeru scowled and threw the bottle at Haruma.

To rub it in, Haruma gently pat the other’s head, “I like you like this, you shouldn’t grow any taller”, he began rubbing the other’s head affectionately, “it’s cute, you’re cute”, he smiled cheekily and then placed a kiss on the other’s mop of now messy hair.


	6. Cream

**Title:** Cream  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction - Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~500  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #05 – “ano sa” (“hey, you know…”) **  
Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and do not imply and actual relationship or event

“Which cake looks good?” Takeru tugged on the end of his scarf as he peered at the displays of cake, “Haruma, what kind of cake would you like?”

“Eh?” Haruma walked to Takeru’s side, hands in his pockets as he stared at the wide variety of cakes, “Takeru, it’s your birthday, shouldn’t you decide?”

“But I’m sharing the cake with you, so I want to make sure you will help me finish eating it…”, Takeru frowned as he continued studying the cakes.

Haruma shifted his weight to his left leg, “you know what? Next year, I’ll just bake your birthday cake for you, isn’t that much easier?”

Takeru raised an eyebrow, “I doubt you’ll be able to make it as pretty as the cakes here…”

“You’re doubting me?” Haruma asked, offended.

“I’m doubting you so much right now”, and then the shorter actor laughed before he turned to the part-timer at the cashier, “can you please give me the most popular birthday cake here?”

The woman smiled shyly and nodded her head immediately.

The sun was setting as the two AMUSE entertainers left the small cake shop with a cake in hand. They slowly made their way back to Haruma’s apartment, setting the box on the table.

“Do you want to cut it now or later?” Haruma asked, “you know we haven’t had dinner yet, right?”

“Ah?” Takeru turned to look at Haruma and smiled sheepishly as he held up a knife, “I was thinking we could just cut this up and have it for dinner…is it, not okay?”

“Well, it’s certainly not healthy”, Haruma grabbed a lighter before sitting beside the cake, “but since it’s just a one off thing, it’s okay? It is your birthday too after all.”

The lit the candles that came with the birthday cake and they both sang the birthday song, Takeru trying to sabotage Haruma by jabbing his sides before he closed his eyes to make birthday wishes and then blow out the candles.

It was a quiet celebration, but it was the type that Takeru wanted as he smiled brightly and smoothly pushed the knife into his birthday cake.

“Hey, you know…”, Takeru took the knife out of the cake and smiled cheekily at Haruma.

“Hm?” Haruma looked at Takeru, wondering if the other was going to tell him one of his birthday wishes or something.

“They say that you have to kiss the closest person to you if you cut your cake and the knife comes out covered in cream”, Takeru leaned closer to Haruma.

“Is, is that so?” Haruma asked, voice shaky as he did not want to think of what Takeru was trying to imply.

“Yeah”, Takeru grinned as he swiped one of his fingers across the blade of the knife he was holding, collecting the soft white cream on his index finger before he smeared it across Haruma’s lips.

“Takeru?” Haruma asked, a little bewildered.

Takeru did not answer as he closed his eyes and then pressed his lips against Haruma’s cream covered lips.

 


	7. Dentist

**Title:** Dentist  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction – Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #18 – “say ahh…”  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and does not imply an actual relationship or event  
  
Haruma nudged Takeru before he closed his mouth and then massaged his rather sore cheeks, “did you see anything, Takeru?” Haruma asked.

Shaking his head, Takeru lifted up the mini torch he was holding and then smiled warily, “Say ‘ahh’ again for me okay?”

Pouting a little, Haruma slowly opened his mouth again.

“Wider please”, Takeru asked, peering into the other’s mouth with the torch in hand so he could see the insides of the other’s mouth with a clearer perception.

Haruma opened his mouth wider, he could feel the edges of his mouth become drier, and tears slowly pricked his eye.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Takeru smiled as his eyes widened, “Haruma, I see it, I see it!”

Haruma closed his mouth, massaged his cheeks again before asking Takeru, “wait, so it really is growing?”

Nodding smartly, Takeru pursed his lips together, “you should probably go to the dentist and get an x-ray done anyway.”

“Eh…”, Haruma frowned as he continued massaging his jaw, “ne, Takeru, how long was it again? How long did you have to wait to eat properly again after they pulled out your wisdom teeth?”

“Ahh…it was about a month wasn’t it?” Takeru mused, poking his chin cutely.

“A month?” Haruma gulped, he wondered if he could stand eating nothing but liquefied food for a month. The thought made him nauseous. And it wasn’t like he wanted to lose a couple of more kilos either.

In the end, Haruma went to visit the dentist and was able to make an appointment to remove all 4 of his wisdom teeth. Unfortunately, his birthday fell right after the day his wisdom teeth were removed.

“Should I blend your birthday cake as well?” Takeru asks, looking at Haruma’s birthday cake and then at the blender.

Haruma smiles softly and shakes his head, he cradles his cheeks and looks at Takeru, “it’s okay, you can just eat it for me.”

“Hah…”, Takeru places the cake back into the fridge and then takes out a cup of chocolate mousse, “Mousse, Haruma?”

Haruma smiles again and nods.

Takeru sits opposite the younger actor, his fingers lightly reach out to poke at the other’s swollen cheeks, and Takeru chuckles, “just eat jelly when you get sick of eating smoothies and yoghurt.”

“Say ‘ahh’ for me”, Takeru coos as he takes a scoop of mousse and prompts for Haruma to open his mouth.

Haruma obediently opens his mouth and takes the mousse. He watches as Takeru smiles and he smiles back brightly in return when the shorter Amuse actor leans in and pecks him on his swollen cheek.

Perhaps his birthday wasn’t so unfortunate after all. And then Haruma remembers the nabe he had spent all week preparing with Takeru. What was going to happen to that if he can’t eat solid food for a month?

“Takeru? What are we going to do with the nabe tonight?” Haruma asked, worry clearly written on his face.

“Hm?” Takeru takes a scoop of the chocolate mousse for himself, “you can eat yoghurt or something, I’ll eat your share of the nabe for you, ne?”

And Haruma felt like crying after all.


	8. Shore

**Title:** Shore  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction – Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~760  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #29 – the sound of waves  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and does not imply an actual relationship or event.

“Takeru, where are we going? How far are we going to go?” Haruma asked walking beside Takeru. It was a sunny day, to Haruma, perhaps just a bit too sunny, he could feel the heat of the sun sizzling his skin, he could feel the sun glaring at him, past his sunglasses.

The wind blew softly and the green leaves on the trees ruffled in reply.

“Hm?” Takeru looked up at Haruma and smiled, “just a little more.” His footsteps were light against the paved footpath, “and don’t swing that around”, Takeru pointed to the basket in Haruma’s hand with the umbrella he was holding, “our lunch is in that, remember?”

“Oh, right”, Haruma chuckled and stopped swinging the basket around, “I wouldn’t want to go back and make everything again.”

“Ah!” Takeru pointed to a sandy path that came off the paved path, “through here and we should be there”, he checks the GPS on his phone and nods, he looks up at the sign pointing in the direction of the path and nods confidently, “come on!”

“No, wait”, Haruma says but follows Takeru anyway, “you can’t be serious”, he had caught a glimpse of the sign. They were heading towards a beach. A beach. To eat lunch. At a beach.

“Hm, I am”, Takeru grins at Haruma and walks further down the sandy path, knowing that Haruma will obediently follow him.

The smell of the ocean its him stronger than ever. Haruma cringes a little. He did not want to eat lunch here. Not at all. He watches as Takeru runs towards the beach with excitement. Haruma sighs and then mutters, “the things I do for you.”

By the time Haruma made it to the beach, Takeru had already set up the beach umbrella, he childishly kicking the sand. When he spotted Haruma, he waved. Haruma grudgingly waved back. Takeru pulled out the beach towels from the basket and gently laid them on the sand. Haruma raised an eyebrow, he hadn’t even realised that the towels were packed into the basket.

“Takeru, can’t we just eat somewhere normal next time?” Haruma asked as he cautiously sat on the towel beside the older actor.

“What do you mean?” Takeru grabbed a handful of sand and then sprinkled it back beside his towel.

“Exactly that”, Haruma sighed, pointing to Takeru and the handful of sand.

“This?” Takeru opened his palm, “Haruma, you should at least try and get along with this.”

“No”, Haruma replied, “it’s dirty, I can’t believe you want to eat here, the wind blowing sand right into your mouth.”

Takeru shrugs, “everyone else does it and you don’t see people dying from it”, he takes out a bottle of hand sanitizer and hands it to Haruma, “stop being a clean freak all the time.” Takeru takes his sandals off and sinks his feet into the sand, laughing happily at the feeling of the smooth grains crawling around his skin.

Haruma sanitizes his hands and then grabs a packed lunch box from the basket and hands it to Takeru. But he takes it back when he realises that Takeru was going to eat just like that, lightly dusting his hands and then eat. Right after he had played with the sand.

Scowling, Haruma places the lunch box back into the basket. He grabs Takeru’s hands and squeezes a generous amount of hand sanitizer on the other’s hands and rubs the sanitizer into the skin, “you really should always do this before you eat.”

“Okay”, Takeru nods, “whatever you say, mum~”

Haruma glares at the other before he hands the lunch box to the other, “this will be the last time we will eat on the beach.”

“Nah”, Takeru shuffled his buried feet a little, “I like the sound of the waves, the seagulls and the feel of the burning sand under my feet”, Takeru wriggles his toes under the sand, “the beach is so beautiful, I feel as though my soul is being cleansed when I’m here…”

“Fine, if we come to enjoy the soothing atmosphere, that’s fine, but really, please, no eating here next time!” Haruma frowns.

Takeru chuckles, he flicks some sand at the other and laughs at how Haruma reacts. Smiling, he leans over and pecks the other’s sea salt tainted and chapped lips lightly, “whatever you say~”


	9. Live Stream

**Title:** Live Stream  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction – Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~1,012  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #02 – news; letter  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and does not imply an actual relationship or event.

“Haruma-kun~”, Takeru called out as he opened the door to Haruma’s apartment, the plastic bag he was holding rustling as he took his shoes off, “what’s for dinner today?”

It was another one of those rare days where both their schedules finished early. And finishing early means eating dinner together. Takeru can’t remember since when it’s been like that, but it doesn’t matter as it’s already become a routine.

“Pasta?” Haruma pokes his head out into the corridor with a grin, “with white sauce?”

Takeru whistles and nods, “sounds good”, he casually walks into the apartment and stretches his limbs. Scrunching his nose, he places the plastic bag he bought onto the kitchen bench, “I bought the peanuts like you requested, are we drinking tonight?”

“Ah, just a bit”, Haruma walks over and takes the pack of already roasted and salted peanuts from the plastic bag and smiles, “since there’s work tomorrow, can’t drink too much.”

“Hm~” Takeru blinks, “is baseball on tonight? I didn’t know.”

Haruma gives Takeru a strange look as he finishes off preparing the pasta.

“What?” Takeru looks back at Haruma with a strange expression.

“You were the one who said you wanted to watch with me at my place…”, Haruma frowns, “don’t tell me your forgot?”

“Huh?” Takeru looks up towards the ceiling and scratches his temple lightly, “I don’t remember…?”

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Haruma asked, feeling wronged.

Takeru quickly raised his hands, “hold on, why are you getting angry so quickly?”

“Won’t you get angry if I told you that I forgot to go watch your Rurouni Kenshin movie with you?” Haruma folded his arms, but unfolded them straight away when he remembered he had to go fix up their dinner.

“Eh? Wait, you have a movie, what? I didn’t know? Why don’t I know? Eh? Eh? Eh?”

“Gees, Takeru”, Haruma rolled his eyes and sighed, “no.”

“Then what? Drama? That’s not right, you don’t have any airing at the moment, I’m sure”, Takeru fussed as he pulled at his hair.

Pouring the pasta into two plates, Haruma shook his head, “if you forgot, at least check the news…”

“News?” Takeru questioned as he took out his phone and checked the latest online headlines.

“Entertainment news”, Haruma nodded, “you’ve been jumping around it ever since it was announced”.

“Oh?” Takeru flipped through the headlines, wondering what it was that he had so carelessly forgotten, “oh…OH!”

“You remember now?” Haruma asked, bringing the plates to the coffee table before the TV and then motioning for Takeru to follow him.

“AKB’s Acchan’s graduation! How did I forget!?” Takeru looked at Haruma with a mortified face.

“Yes, I’d like to know how you forgot too, you were all over the place, rolling around sadly when you first read it in the news.”

“She’s a cute girl”, Takeru hurried over to the coffee table.

Haruma turned the TV on, he had previously wired his laptop to it, the official AKB youtube page popped up, with the video for the live stream enlarged on the television screen.

“Looks like it just started, if only we could be in the audience as well”, Takeru ate the pasta slowly as his eyes were glued onto the television screen, “do you think they’ll sing Heavy Rotation?”

“Heavy Rotation?” Haruma smiles as he remembers the performance from Super Handsome Live some time ago.

“Yeah”, Takeru nods, licking his lips when the white sauce from the pasta piled up, “but probably not since Acchan isn’t the centre for that song, ne?”

“Mm”, Haruma acknowledged. Their conversations died down a little when the lights dimmed and the 28 AKB members appeared on stage with Mokugekisha.

Their conversation was light and quiet, they sang along to the songs they knew as their dirty dishes sat in the sink, waiting to be washed. The opened cans of beer and snacked on peanuts.

After 3 hours, the graduation came to an end.

“She really is cute”, Takeru sighed, hugging a cushion to his chest.

“She is”, Haruma nodded, “but it’s not like she’ll leave the entertainment world, right?”

“Right”, Takeru gave Haruma a grin, “you know, when we were filming Q10, she’d always be smiling when she wasn’t practicing her lines.”

“I know, you told me before”, Haruma nudged the other, “you were even practicing that awkward kiss here the night before you had to film it, remember?”

“Ah, I do, I do”, Takeru covered his face, “it was embarrassing, it still feels embarrassing even now.”

Laughing, Haruma squeezed the other’s shoulder, he pulled the other’s hands down and quickly leaned in to peck the other’s lips before drawing back and shuffling back to the other end of the couch, “it was that kind of awkward and embarrassing feel, right?”

Looking over at the taller actor, Takeru pursed his lips and kicked the other lightly, “stop teasing me.”

Grinning even more Haruma nodded and shrugged, “Acchan’s cute, shall we watch some of their older concert DVDs?”

“Ah~ We should’ve called the guys over too”, Takeru suddenly says as though he had just thought about it.

“No, they’ll wreck my place, and then you’ll have to be the one cleaning it after, and knowing you, you’ll just make me clean it myself!”

Takeru nodded proudly, “of course”.

“Plus, if you call the guys over, they won’t stop pointing fingers at us if we sneak in kisses every now and then”, Haruma reasoned.

Frowning, Takeru pushed Haruma off the couch with his legs, “fine, go put in AKB, I want to watch the Seibu Dome one, the second concert was it?”

Groaning, Haruma stuck his tongue out at the other, “since I’m putting it in, I get to choose~”

“Whatever”, Takeru folded his arms. Anything AKB was good. He smiled to himself as he watched Haruma put in the DVD he wanted to watch into the player.

For the rest of that night, the two of them snacked on peanuts and drank beer as they watched old videos of AKB, occasionally pouting their lips to peck each other.

 


	10. Intent

**Title:** Intent  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction – Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~1,012  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #26 – if only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and does not imply an actual relationship or event.

Takeru frowned as he watched the credits or episode eight of Higashino Keigo Mysteries roll, “Haruma?”

“Hm?” Haruma shifted his gaze from the TV to look at Takeru, “what is it?”

Shifting on Haruma’s couch in the living room, Takeru looks a little weirdly at Haruma and then smiles a little, “no, I just thought that the last scene, where you scream out in anguish and cry, it just, I just kept waiting for you to fall onto your knees, but you didn’t, and I found that amusing?”

Haruma blinks and then laughs at Takeru’s response.

“Isn’t it funny?” Takeru laughs as well, “your legs just kept bucking!”

Nodding, Haruma tries to calm himself down, “can’t help it, it was supposed to be that kind of image”.

Takeru raises and eyebrow and shakes his head, “but really, I didn’t expect for Youko to actually hold Ryo-chan’s hand, that scene was really sweet.”

“Right?” Haruma smiled.

“It was very Haruma-like”, Takeru nodded, “the shyness but confidence was very similar.”

“I wouldn’t be like that with my best friend’s girlfriend”, Haruma frowns.

“You can’t help it though, if your feelings are too much”, Takeru muses, a small smile tugging his lips beautifully.

“Hm, well then Takeru is similar to Youko?” Haruma suggests.

“What? Why? I should be Tacchan, Ryo-chan’s best friend!”

“But then you’d be dead”, Haruma wiggles his finger in front of the other’s face.

Takeru crosses his arms, “forget it, I don’t want to be any of them.”

“Want beer?” Haruma offers as he stands up and trudges over to the fridge.

“Yes please!” Takeru raises his hands enthusiastically.

Haruma laughs at the other’s quick change of mood.

They switch to a channel showing variety, and Haruma settles with a beer in hand. He chuckles at the comedians and he wonders if his mood can be any brighter. About half an hour into the show, he realised that he was the only one laughing.

Haruma takes a glance, and Takeru is texting. His expression falls as Takeru’s expression brightens. He wonders if the older actor has found a girlfriend. Haruma shakes his head, trying to free himself of those thoughts. It wouldn’t make sense. Takeru isn’t the type to have a girlfriend. He was cool, laid back and enjoyed being free instead of attached to someone.

Takeru’s phone buzzes and the talented actor chuckles at the reply he received, he promptly replies with a grin on his face.

He had to be bold.

Gulping, Haruma reaches out and grabs the other’s shoulder.

If only he could make Takeru his.

Haruma pulls Takeru in towards himself and he brushes his lips against the other before pressing against the plump lips.

The phone drops from Takeru’s hand and lands on the floor with a sharp thump.

It felt like forever but it was only a matter of seconds before Takeru pushed the other away with wide eyes. He ended up sitting at the very end of the couch looking at Haruma as though he had just grown another head. Blinking rapidly and swallowing away the thick and heavy atmosphere, Takeru picks up his phone and stands up shakily.

“I’m, I’m going home, see ya.”

Haruma does nothing but watches as Takeru hurriedly escapes from his apartment. And he is left to stare blankly at his front door. The TV is still on and the laughter from it is anything but comfort as the shrill pitches mock Haruma.

 


	11. Ten

**Title:** Ten  
**Author:** splashie_xyt  
**Pairing:** Miura Haruma/Sato Takeru  
**Fandom:** Real Person Fiction – Actors  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Length:** ~610  
**Theme:** 30_kisses: #10 – #10  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely fictional and does not imply an actual relationship or event.

Takeru groaned softly when he heard Haruma’s doorbell ring. All he wanted to do was get some more sleep. When he felt lips press against his temple and then warm arms leave his embrace and the other end of the bed shift, Takeru opened his eyes unhappily.

The bedroom was dimly lit from the gaps in between the curtain, the sun’s rays seeping through to greet the two that were sleeping just a little while ago. Takeru watched as Haruma pulled on his boxers, sweat pants and shirt excitedly. It made the shorter actor’s heart drop a little, his partner was acting way too excited for his liking.

Closing his eyes, Takeru intended to go back to sleep, but he could not help but focus on the unlocking of the door and the creak that signalled that the front door was open. He heard voices and before he knew it the door was closed and locked again. Patiently, Takeru waited and waited, but Haruma never came back into the bedroom.

Quite fed up with the lack of attention, Takeru pulled his naked limbs out of Haruma’s bed and grudgingly put on his own clothes. He stumbled out of the bedroom to look for the owner of the house. He found Haruma in the living room, leaning over a cardboard box.

“Haruma?” Takeru looked expressionlessly at the other, “who was at the door?”

Haruma quickly whipped his head back to where the voice came from and looked at Takeru with a wide grin.

“Postman?” Haruma suggested weakly which contrasted greatly with his smile.

“There’s no post on Boxing Day”, Takeru yawned and walked over to sit on the couch, he looked at the cardboard box and pointed at it, “what’s in that?”

“DVDs?” Haruma sat down beside Takeru and pulled the cardboard box along with him.

“Porn?” Takeru asked as Haruma unfolded the box to take the contents out to show him.

“No”, laughed Haruma as he took out a limited edition of the Rurouni Kenshin movie, “it’s our movie, silly”.

Takeru stared at the DVD for a while before he nodded, “don’t tell me that was why you were so jumpy and happy in the morning?”

“Yeah?” Haruma leaned back and smiled at the DVD, “it’s a good movie.”

“I know”, Takeru stretched his limbs and wrinkled his nose, “if you wanted one, I could’ve just given it to you”, he looked over to Haruma, “you know they gave me several copies, right?”

Nodding, Haruma leaned forward and unpacked the rest of the contents inside the cardboard box. He stacked the contents on the coffee table till there were ten Rurouni Kenshin limited edition DVDs stacked on his coffee table.

“What did you buy ten for?” Takeru looked at Haruma strangely.

“Oh, you know, a couple for safe keeping, a couple for watching, a couple to pass to others…”, Haruma said as though it was the most obvious statement.

“Do you love Kenshin THAT much?” Takeru eyed the other weirdly and muttered, “I thought you were definitely the more Sailor Moon type”.

Haruma hit Takeru lightly, “that’s Doori.”

 

Haruma and Takeru sat comfortably on the couch with a doona covering them both as they watched the Rurouni Kenshin movie. They linked their fingers by entwining them with each other under the doona, both of them smiling at the contact between the ten digits.

 

“So when’s filming for the next movie starting?” Haruma asks as the credits of the movie rolls on and he looks beside him at Takeru. But Takeru did not reply. He was sleeping soundly on Haruma’s shoulder.

Chuckling, Haruma leaned down and pecked the top of Takeru’s mop of messy hair.

 


End file.
